


If It Feels Right

by godfreyroman



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godfreyroman/pseuds/godfreyroman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rules were as followed: no phones when they had time together, none unless it was band related, kissing is completely acceptable in public as long as their were no fans or cameras around, no cheating of course which was a huge one for both of them and don’t do anything that would jeopardize what they have as a band and as friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If It Feels Right

**Author's Note:**

> Based around [x](http://instagram.com/p/vUW9wRlLUn) that photo for the beginning.

Sensory overdrive was the only way you could describe what Luke was going through at the moment; from behind him he could feel the press of Michael’s zipper against his ass, one hand wrapped around the neck of the guitar, one hand laid on top of his placing his fingers where the strings were. He could feel Michael’s soft breathing on his neck and his heartbeat against his back that was just a little faster than usual. Luke’ lip was tight between his teeth because this was so incredibly public, even if it was just an empty arena with some stage and sound guys behind them, Calum was off to the side tuning his bass and Ashton had gone to get water backstage.

The moment Luke has started to struggle even a little with the notes Michael had taken his guitar off and swiftly moved behind him to help him. Luke’s hand followed Michael’s watching his tattooed fingers move along the guitar. 

“Get it? it’s just..” Michael played it again for him and Luke couldn’t focus at all.

Luke moved his head back just a little more so his lips were inches from Michael’s, if he turned his head their lips would meet. Luke's heart had started pounding a little faster as his fingers slipped from the guitar just as Michael’s head turned just a little to look at him causing their lips to meet. 

Michael’s hand slipped to his waist on instinct holding him in place; Luke’s hand came around to his hair lacing his fingers through the fiery colored strands settling back against him. He stood taller to meet the blonde’s lips with a surprising amount of urgency.

“Guys we're suppose to be practicing not making out with our band mates.” Ashton’s voice rang loud and clear from behind them. Calum looked up at the sound of his voice looking toward them.

Pulling away Luke went a faint pink and Michael’s arms just wrapped around his waist mumbling ‘shut up.’ into Luke’s shoulder. He didn’t know if it was toward him or was toward Ashton for interrupting. 

The couple of bystanders were adverting their eyes or trying not to stare. Michael was hiding his face in his face for a second squeezing Luke around the waist once before moving away from him. 

Luke grabbed his wrist before he could totally walk away. “Can we take a break Ash? 15 minutes.” he ran his thumb on the inside of Michael’s wrist feeling his pulse faintly against his fingers. Michael was just staring at him, watching every movement of his lips and face trying to avoid Ashton’s and Calum’s stares.

“15 minutes.” Ashton nodded sitting down at his drums unscrewing the cap on his water.

Michael couldn’t help but roll his eyes at Luke’s overly excited look. Exploring is usually what that face meant which did sometimes come with good benefits like making out in the dark corners of the venue just before the show because they found a good place earlier where no one could find them. Moving toward the back of the stage letting Luke slip his guitar off and set it down. 

“Can’t we just sit down for 15 minutes? dressing room, probably empty..I could give you a blow job in 15 minutes-“

“I’m not that fast.” Luke said pouting and moving to take Michael’s hand but he dropped it in seconds as they passed one of the women from their management on the phone who gave them a small smile as they walked by. “Don’t be weird.” he said getting close to his ear Luke shoved him lightly.

“ ‘m not.” Michael said shrugging and pulling out his phone to check the time before slipping it back in his pocket.

Rules were as followed: no phones when they had time together, none unless it was band related, kissing is completely acceptable in public as long as their were no fans or cameras around, no cheating of course which was a huge one for both of them and don’t do anything that would jeopardize what they have as a band and as friends. They had both agreed to these without any complaints. 

They had walked through the building until it got emptier and emptier, less and fewer people walking around and moving things or setting up. Michael had taken Luke’s hand then once it was fewer people and once they were out of earshot they started talking.

Luke about how his mom was going to be with them tomorrow morning before the show that night and how excited he was to see her again even if they had only been back to the states for a couple of weeks. Michael more about the show itself and their new stage set up before they found an empty room with the lights shut off, it was either a storage room that used to be a dressing room or an equipment holding room. But it had a couch which Michael darted to flopping down on it throwing his arm across his eyes, his other hand across his chest. 

“You’re tired.” Luke said smiling at him even if he couldn’t see it. Michael got easy when he was either tired or drunk, he was messy and sloppy about everything; he also got touchy which was probably Luke’s favorite part.

Michael snorted. “ ‘am not. We’ve only done like seven songs today so far.” he said groaning loudly when Luke climbed between his legs and dropped on top of him with a thud. “Why do you have to be so wide.” he complained wrapping an arm around him as he pouted.

“What time did you fall asleep at?” Luke asked nudging his foot against Michael’s moving his arm from his eyes to kiss his jaw. 

“6 or 7am.” he mumbled quietly his hand pulling off Luke’s snapback and throwing it dropping it on the floor to thread his fingers into his hair, running his blunt nails along his scalp. “You?”

“3, I think?” Luke said into Michael’s neck kissing it.

Michael pulled on his hair a little. “Nothing that I can’t cover or your mom would scold us both for tomorrow.” he said. Luke nodded against his skin moving farther down. “We should talk about it some more.” 

Luke began whining just a little moving to see his face “I wanted it not to be weird-“

“I’m not making it weird we are just talking.” said Michael not looking directly at him. “I love you, I’m not making anything weirder than it already probably is.”

“It’s not weird to love me.” Luke said his nose bumping into Michael’s cheek as he moved a little to see his face better. “I love you too we discussed that.”

Michael just nodded letting a breath go his hand still tangled in Luke’s hair petting it. “Mmm long term discussion.” he said letting his lips fall close to Luke’s as he turned his head, his green eyes were moving across Luke’s face like darts searching for doubt or uncertainty that Luke was positive he would never find.

“Cal and Ash won’t mind if we just start getting rooms together all the time instead of once in a while-“ Luke tried to suggest

“If someone finds out-." Michael started

Luke shrugged then. “We can have switch up but they will trade so we can share a room at night, makes touring easy and bunks on the bus.” he smiled at him carefree about the entire situation. “Don’t worry so much.”

“I’m not worrying, we did the worrying thing back home when I didn’t leave the house for three weeks and you thought it would be a good idea to try to cheer me up in which my parents heard a lot more of us than I ever wanted them to.” Michael said turning red like his hair not looking at Luke.

“Good times.” Luke giggled smiling. “What do you think about exactly when you think about long-term?” he asked watching Michael’s face.

He stared a the ceiling. “I think about touring for years and making music for years. I think about watching you on stage every night and wanting to walk off and kiss you in front of everyone backstage without worrying about it. I think about making myself get up in the morning to go with you to get your damn coffee because you’ll probably never come back if I don’t. I think about what’s going to happen when you are 25 and people are asking why you aren’t seeing anyone yet and if you are she’s going to have to be some sort of lie that I’ll have to keep up with, you might have to sleep with her, marry her until banding dies down for good; until no one is left around to care about us and then I think will you even still want…us after all that? Probably not. You’ll have a couple of good solo years left in you around then, Cal and Ash will be married to each other or to other girls we night never find out if they don’t commit to anything. I’ll move back home see the days out for my parents and maybe buy a video game place or teach kids to play guitar-."

“Shut up.” Luke snapped. The anger in his voice was so clear, he was livid sitting up quickly and moving to the end of the couch. “How could you even think of such a thing? You think I would just leave you? You think Cal and Ash would just _leave you alone Michael_. How could you even fucking think that? What is wrong with you?!”

“I’m good with being alone.” Michael said turning over onto his side. “I understand being alone. I won’t understand it if you always love me, I won’t know why. I don’t see it Luke, not like how you do.”

Luke punched him hard in the leg.

Michael turned over sitting up “You little shit what the fu-."

Roughly slamming into him Michael was suddenly assaulted by Luke’s lips on his, the cold lip ring pressing deeply into his skin, the light taste of metal in his mouth and it registered to him suddenly that Luke was crying; _he had made Luke cry_.

“Why are you such a fucking asshole? all the time, why would you say that? You are not good with being alone it doesn’t take a genius to see what you turn into when you are left alone Michael. You think way too much you spend all day thinking until everything crashes and you get weird.” Luke said dropping his forehead so it was touching Michael’s. “I don’t like it when you get weird Michael not that kind of weird.”

Michael hugged him then wrapping his arms around the taller boys neck and pulling him closer. “ ‘Mm sorry.” he said quietly. “I fucked up, I’m sorry Luke.” he buried his face against his shoulder. “I’m sorry.” one of his hands found Luke’s his fingers lacing through his. “I’m an asshole don’t cry.”

Luke did anyway he could feel his tears against his shoulder and shirt. “I’m not abandoning you, ’m not leaving you.” he mumbled holding onto Michael tighter.

“Yeah I know.” Michael said closing his eyes tightly.

“You don’t believe me, why won’t you believe me?” Luke pulled back from him again and Michael was forced to look at him, the sad broken look in his blue eyes that made Michael feel so guilty it caused an ache in his chest.

“What do you want me to do-.“

Michael just shook his head. “There is nothing you can do we’re working it out right? maybe we can slowly you know come out to it and not lose as many fans maybe Ash and Cal will be okay with it. We can play it cool for a while you know it will be good-“

“But you think some pretty girl will come around and I’ll fall hard.” Luke asked him slightly distant, colder.

Michael shook his head, “No, maybe it won’t be a girl, maybe you’ll stick around but people will ask questions if you-

“What about you? People won’t ask questions about you?” he asked staring at him.

“Less important, I can play up the bisexual thing without losing fans more than you can go gay.” Michael said playing with his fingers. “I fucked up by talking about it, let’s not argue please we have like 5 minutes before we have to go back.”

“I don’t want any girls. I want _you_.” Luke whispered shaking his head. “I don’t know why you don’t get that.” he sniffled causing Michael to inch closer to him.

“I’m dumb.” Michael shrugged not looking at him, playing with Luke’s bracelets. “I’m dumb and you are the only person I will admit that to and the fact is I don’t want to have to admit that to another person and the thought of having to just sucks, took me long enough to get here with you and I don’t want to have to do it again.” he sighed. “I like you a lot, I love you in fact and you are the first person I have ever actually felt that about and it makes me weird.”

Luke stared at him. “I already told you that loving me isn’t weird, a lot of people do.” he mumbled faintly. Michael just gripped his hand tighter smiling just a little. “We’ll get through it but fuck Mikey you can’t think you will end up alone. I’m your shadow don’t you see that? our whole worlds have to be aligned with each other.”

Michael nodded again slowly laying back. “We’re always in sync.” he commented. “I’m the first one to notice when something is wrong with you.” Luke’s knee came up beside his hip as he laid down on top of him again resting his chin on Michael’s chest. 

“I notice when you are sad or hungry. It’s your two most used emotions.” Luke said sniffling and chewing on his lip. “You are also really obvious when you are happy too.” he smiled seeing Michael go a faint pink color.

Sighing just a little Michael wrapped an arm around Luke’s waist holding him close to him, his wide shoulder’s making Michael feel small. It was nice to feel like that, like he was incased in the blonde. “I kinda ruined our 15 minutes.” he mumbled. “Sorry.”

“You didn’t ruin it, you actually talked to me. Keeping me safe from those kind of feelings does neither of us any good.” mumbled Luke chewing on his lower lip. “You never care what other people think and I get why this is different because we have to think of Cal and Ash I just…fuck em you know like why can’t we just say that it would be so much better like that.”

Michael’s lips twitched into a small staring up at the popcorn ceiling. “On camera we can’t say fuck 'em but if we aren’t on camera we can, as long as we don’t get caught.” he said watching Luke pout his lower lip wet from chewing on it only made Michael want to kiss him more or fuck him on this couch he couldn’t decide which just yet.

“We could run away.” suggested Luke after a couple of minutes of silence. “Just run like run get our stuff from the hotel and like go somewhere.”

Smiling even wider Michael couldn’t help but see the hopefulness in Luke’s eyes, he was a walking ball of excitement, childish ideas and hope sometimes. There were only a couple of things that could turn Michael’s unhappiness around and that look in Luke’s eyes when he was determined to make something better, or fix something he couldn’t possibly fix on his own because the world was way to big for him to fix everything. That one look could make him believe something could fix all of it, that everything would be okay and would go back to normal.

“Where would we run away to?” Michael asked just staring at him watching him.

“Home duh or Canada. We both liked Canada because of the snow or wait we could go to London! You kissed me for the second time ever when we were in London for the first time, I’d count that as our first kiss if anyone asked not that the messy sloppy one you gave me when you got drunk for the first time or at least the first time I had ever seen you drunk. You kissed me and said I was ‘super pretty’ which at least it was good enough not for me to push you away but bad enough that even you don’t remember it.” Luke said his eyes were bright as he rambled. “You didn’t even say thank you in the morning when I let you have my bed so you wouldn’t have to sleep on the couch or on the floor you just complained about having a hangover and left.”

Michael groaned at the slight memory he did have of that night which was very little. It was a party two streets over from Luke and Calum had got him invited which he didn’t want to go at first but Luke was going so he went. He remembered making out with Jessica Origliasso that night which was the start of his thing with her but that was it, barely anything else other than waking up at Luke’s. He put his hand over his eyes and Luke giggled at him. “Shut up Luke.” he groaned. “No I don’t remember kissing you second kiss was better, I was sober and we were alone in the house watching some shitty movie, raining outside it was too fucking early in the morning and I just leaned over and did it because why not.” he said feeling Luke’s knee knock into his leg. “It was hot, I was awake after it.”

“I asked you why you did it and you just shrugged and left the room fucker.” Luke said slapping his leg. Michael pinched him back. “I jerked off to that for a week before I got up enough nerve to kiss you myself and you got me off. I was done for in 6 minutes.” he went dark pink as Michael laughed at him.

“ ’Mmm and I didn’t let you get me off until I climbed in the shower with you that morning before we had to go writing together. Ash walked right in the bathroom-."

“Asking where you were and I had to lie oh god why does that feel like it was a million years ago.” Luke was pink in the face and he looked so happy. 

“It was only two years ago.” Michael said just staring at him smiling.

Nodding Luke rested his chin on Michael’s chest still smiling, pink in the face. “Do you ever think about when we got serious?” he asked. “After you and Harry-“

Michael rolled his eyes “It was short-lived with him like four months-“

“Four months of you sleeping in different hotels from us and keeping things from me.” Luke pouted a little “Just saying. You spent nights on their bus and I had to see you with him, I caught you with him multiple times. It was just weird, I got sad a lot because I missed you even if I knew we weren’t a thing yet.” 

Michael sat up just a little to kiss him on the lips, slow and tender just how he liked it, kissing him until he heard Luke make a little noise in the back of his throat, before laying back. “You are still the first guy I kissed, ever like there was no one before you.” he said. “I remember when we got serious yeah it was the night of the first KoKo show.” he smiled fondly. “You kissed me after the set and the whole car ride back to the hotel we didn’t stop looking at each other like we just knew that night something was going to happen. Good thing you didn’t sit down through the whole show the next day, probably would have hurt.” 

Luke slapped his arm hard. “You kept calling me Lukey and asking me if I was sure. It was the best night of my life.” he said chewing on his lip again. “You made it special without even trying Mikey you are-.”

The ringing and vibrating of Luke’s cell phone cut him short and Michael’s went off seconds later making him start to mentally curse Ashton who he knew was calling without even looking. Luke moved off of him pulling out his phone and picking up.

“Yeah Cal we’re coming back.” Luke said sighing.

Michael closed his eyes for a second listening to him have to hear Calum and probably now Ashton’s complaining since his phone stopped ringing. Sitting up he picked up Luke’s snapback handing it to him while pulling down his shirt running a hand over his hair to fix it as Luke hung up. 

“We’re needed back to practice because Ash is having a meltdown again over American Idiot being on the set list for the 3rd time since we got here.” said Luke pushing up his sleeves his eyes on Michael. “Everything good?”

Michael looked at him. “Yeah ‘course.” he leaned over and kissed him on the lips chastely rubbing his arm with his hand. “ ‘love you that’s all Lukey.”

He knew exactly what to do to cause Luke to go pink crossing his arms and looking like a teenager who just got kissed by his crush. That is exactly what happened though.

They started their walk back and Luke filled the comfortable silence with talking about their new short guitar solo for Good Girls that they still had to work on. Michael didn’t totally listen because he knew they could just practice later together and Luke just didn’t like silence. As they started to get closer to people Michael thought about taking a step away from Luke but he didn’t keeping knit to his side, their shoulder’s bumping and hands brushing with almost every step.

Luke could tell that Michael was very aware of the couple of glances they got as they walked back and he could move but he didn’t so Luke kept talking, maybe it was distracting him? so he wasn’t as nervous about people seeing them walking so close. It was when they made it to the hallways closest to backstage, the ones with a lot more people that Luke had expected Michael to move but instead he didn’t. He grabbed Luke’s hand lacing his fingers through his causing Luke to stop talking. 

“If it’s not something you want to do-“

“Fuck em.” Michael said shrugging. “You are mine and anyone who wants to say something can just say it.”

Luke was pink yet again as they walked by the management lady from before who this time stared right at their hands causing Michael to grip Luke’s tighter as they walked past. “We could still run away.” Luke whispered in Michael’s ear. “I bet Cal and Ash would cover for us if we asked.”

“They’ll want to come. I don’t want to run away so much anymore, I’d still do it for you if you wanted but I think we should stay prove people wrong hm?” Michael suggested looking at him as they walked out the backdoor onto backstage. “they can’t do anything to us, they can’t touch us. We don’t fucking care about the money, we care about the fans and the music. They can’t take that away from us right?”

Luke was smiling from ear to ear. “Right.” he said as Michael let go of his hand grabbing Luke’s guitar for him. “They can only scare us.”

“I kill zombies daily, no one in a suit is going to scare me out of holding my boyfriends hand.” Michael said looking right at him. “Although I am pretty scared of the look Ashton is giving me now.” he was looking past Luke to Ashton walking toward them from the other end of the stage. Calum who was trailing behind him bass in hand looking annoyed.

Luke glanced around once before looking back to Michael and leaning into kiss him again, this time in front of tech and sound guys, in front of Ashton and Calum who didn’t care if they kissed across one of them let alone in front of them but still it was the openness of it all that made Michael set his hands on Luke’s jean clad hips and kiss him harder. 

It was like being dunked under cold water and it felt good, god it made him feel more alive than he had in days. When Michael was the one to pull away he did it slow savoring every last second of it before whispering against Luke’s lips. “You kinda make everything better sometimes.” he shook his head pulling away from him completely and he was just smiling his head off biting his wet lips. 

“Just kinda?” Luke asked giving him a surprised look. 

“Don’t push it.” Michael said shaking his head.

Luke pouted. “You love it when I push you though do you remember when-.”

“Shut up Luke.” Michael groaned.


End file.
